


moon

by kaaogami (ghoulnoace)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulnoace/pseuds/kaaogami
Summary: When the full moon rises to its peak, he changes and becomes a beast.





	moon

**Author's Note:**

> The E rating this time isn't for smut. :> Um. This is violent. And short.
> 
> Enjoy?

It’s near, he can feel it. The faint thrumming of blood on his veins; the subtle surging of power deep in his bones.

Tomorrow is the full moon.

He retreats to his basement, stocked floor to ceiling with cured meat and half-dead game. The former he’ll eat until he can’t anymore, until his body shifts and his jaws elongate and he starts to hunger for the latter, for something raw and bloody.

The half dozen or so deers he has crippled stare at him with big round eyes. He thinks they’re pleading him to end their pain, but he can’t just yet. When the moon rises to its peak, he changes and becomes _It,_ a beast. And the only thing It knows is to hunt. To hunt live prey. If It doesn’t find what it wants here, in this enclosed space locked under a heavy steel door, It will do everything to get out. And as long as the full moon is high in the sky, It has boundless energy, a voracious appetite. It can hunt for hours, over miles of land.

There’s a village at the bottom of the mountain. A few gentle elderly folks, mostly hard-working middle-aged farmers, a lot of lively children. _He_ needs them, when he goes down there once in a while to maintain some semblance of companionship, of humanity, but _It_ … It wants them. To feed on them. To rip apart skin and break bones, to lap at their blood and chew on their flesh.

So no, he can’t kill the deer, even though he knows they are hurting. He has decided long ago that he’s willing to let a few animals suffer once every month, in exchange for the certainty that the people he has grown attached to stay that way — _people_ , not mere food.

That mistake has happened once, many many years ago.

He sits in the dark and wraps a hand around the two rings hanging on his neck.

 _“Never again,”_ he whispers, and the only reply he gets is the pained whines of the animals.

From then on there’s only silence and quiet resignation of what is to come.

 

* * *

 

_Many many years ago  
_

 

 

Taiga woke up to the feeling of the soft forest floor against his bare back. He blinked his eyes open, squinting at the ray of sunlight shining through the canopy of leaves above.

He was in the forest. He didn’t know how he got here. He should be on his bed, in their house, with Alex and Tatsuya.

A strange feeling of foreboding stirred in his gut.

He tried to move, but his body ached, from the top of his head to the balls of his feet. It was hard to breathe. To swallow. Like his throat was swollen, like something was —

He tasted blood on his tongue. He scrambled upright, ignoring the protests of his muscles, and looked down at himself.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

On his torn pants. On his hands. On his skin. All over the ground. _On his mouth, bitter and sharp and nauseating — _

He fell to his knees with a strangled moan, the impact jarring his bones.

He retched. Dread churning on his stomach. Bile burning at the back his throat.

He retched. Blood on his vomit. Tears on his face. A lump on his throat.

He retched. Strips of skin. Chunks of flesh. Strands of dark hair.

He retched. Bloodbloodbloodmeatfleshskinmeat _finger_ meatfood —

 

_‘Don’t stay out too late, both of you. Understand?’_

_‘C’mon, just one more game brother! Or are you afraid you’ll lose again?’_

_‘It’s a shortcut, see! We’ll be home by midnight, no problem.’_

_‘But it’s d-dark here, Tatsu.’_

_‘Look, the full moon will guide us home tonight. Look!’_

_‘Whoa, it’s really big tonight!’_

_‘Yeah, so don’t be scared, Taiga! Here, I’ll even hold your hand.’_

_Then --_

_Heat. Ache on the top of his head, the base of his spine, his gums and jaw. Heat. So much heat. On his limbs. Inside him._

_Pain. Skin tearing. Bones cracking, dislocating, bending with a snap. His flesh burning, shifting and pulling over his newly-mended bones. Hair bursting from his skin, all over his body._

_A growl from his muzzle, spit dripping from his fangs._

_Cries. Screams._

 

Handhandfeetfingerstoesfingerstoesfingersmeatskin _food_ blood _metal_ —

 

**

 

He lay curled on the blood-soaked forest floor, wrecked in sobs and fear and gut-wrenching despair.

His hands clenched. The bloodied ring within it biting into the skin of his palm until his own blood flowed from between his fingers.

He hardly felt the pain.

 

**

 

The next day, hunters found a mangled corpse along the forest path. Police declared it a vicious attack from wild animals and cordoned off the area. No one thought otherwise. No one had the stomach to go through the scene twice.

They started a search for him, on the demands of a hysterical Alex.

But by then, Taiga had already been long gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse for starting another one... Like, I was minding my own business today, doing some stupid puzzle, and this one image suddenly popped into my head, followed by these _words_ and I dropped everything and just wrote it, and here it is. 
> 
> I dunno how long this is gonna be, or how often I'll be able to update (I'm writing my longfic I promise!!!!). I'm thinking it's just gonna be a string of drabble-length chapters, but we'll see. One thing's for sure though, it's gonna be bloody. :'3


End file.
